A tout à l'heure
by Malefoy Heartless
Summary: Combien de fois par jour utilisons-nous à tort l'expression à tout à l'heure , persuadé alors de revoir la personne sous peu ? Quelle drôle de prétention de croire que les futures minutes se dérouleront comme prévu... One Shot DM/HG


Salut tout le monde !

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas Facebook et qui me pensaient morte et enterrée, me voilà revenue de l'au-delà avec un petit One Shot qui est surtout pour moi l'occasion de rassurer les lecteurs de mon autre fiction « La Chasse est ouverte » qui se demandent si j'ai laissé tomber. A cela je réponds un grand Non, néanmoins sans préciser de date, et accepte toutes les remarques qui peuvent m'être adressée sur la publication beaucoup trop longue. Croyez-moi, je suis la première à me blâmer et je m'excuse de vous faire attendre.

Ce One Shot était un peu pour moi une façon de me replonger dans l'écriture, de m'assurer que j'avais encore en moi cette passion, et j'ai donc passé trois jours entiers sur cette petite histoire. Verdict, j'aime toujours autant pianoter sur mon clavier !

Ce Dramione est encore d'un nouveau genre pour moi, et je ne serais pas étonnée d'en décevoir certains qui attendaient peut-être de l'eau de rose. Il est différent de ce que j'ai pu écrire jusque là : ni vraiment drôle, ni vraiment tragique, plutôt passif. On assiste à des morceaux de vie de Drago qui, rassemblés, forment un destin. Pour une fois, je décris ce personnage comme quelqu'un qui ne répondra pas au sentiment amoureux par la haine et le rejet, mais par l'acceptation et la curiosité de ce qu'il comprend être l'amour. Il va se rendre compte qu'il ne suffit pas, comme il le pensait naïvement, d'aimer la personne pour être aimé en retour, mais qu'il faut obtenir sa confiance...

Bonne Lecture

**A tout à l'heure **

Combien de fois par jour utilisons-nous à tort l'expression « à tout à l'heure », persuadé alors de revoir la personne sous peu ? Quelle drôle de prétention de croire que les futures minutes, simplement parce qu'elles ne sont pas loin, se dérouleront comme nous l'avions prévu ! Une année pour construire un amour, seulement une journée pour le détruire, un OS pour le raconter.

**29 Janvier 1998**

_Une violente gifle._

_« Tu me répugnes, Drago Malefoy... »_

_Un silence. Un regard de haine. Un regard de désir. Deux bouches qui s'entrechoquent, se mordent, s'adorent. Des gestes fiévreux, maladroits, vifs. Des ongles qui griffent, des respirations qui s'écourtent, un plaisir interdit..._

Drago se redressa brusquement en position assise, haletant. Il resta immobile un moment, le temps que les images s'effacent peu à peu de sa mémoire.

Le jour était levé. Il avait dormi tard. Fichu cauchemar.

Pansy l'attendait devant la salle de classe avec les autres, et sourit à sa vue. Il posa une main dans le bas de son dos et lui accorda un baiser de bonjour. Quand il décolla ses lèvres des siennes, il attrapa le regard de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière avait déjà détourné les yeux, pensant probablement qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçue. Il tira un sourire. Puis observa le rouquin, et l'article de la Gazette lui revint en mémoire.

- Hé Weasley ! lança-t-il. Comment ton père est-il parvenu à réintégrer ses fonctions après s'être fait viré la semaine dernière ? Il est passé sous le bureau d'Ombrage, tu crois ? Faut dire que la vieille est sûrement du même goût que ta mère...

Il achevait seulement sa phrase quand le poing du jeune homme lui décocha la mâchoire. C'est qu'il avait une bonne droite, ce con. Mais la douleur était aussi appréciable que de le voir se faire expulser du cours par la vieille McGonagall qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Ah enfin, là voilà qui rejoignait leurs appartements communs. Elle ne l'avait encore vu, adossé contre le mur, juste derrière le portrait, mais dut sentir sa présence, car elle pivota sur elle-même. Ses yeux noisette s'assombrirent aussitôt qu'elle croisa son regard. Tant mieux. Au moins, il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Drago continua de la fixer, comme chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. En effet, sa voix emplie de mépris brisa bientôt le silence.

- Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, Malefoy... C'était...immonde. Ne grandiras-tu donc jamais ? Comment peux-tu sortir de tels propos sans même...sans...de tels propos sans...même...

Elle perdait ses mots au fur et à mesure qu'il avalait la distance qui les séparait sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait, et sa voix finit par complètement s'éteindre lorsqu'il se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement de son corps. Toutefois, elle avait eu la force de ne pas reculer, mais la peur se lisait sur ce visage soudain décomposé. Drago approcha ses lèvres. Elle recula sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce tu fais ? parvint-elle à articuler.

Lorsqu'il posa une main sur sa hanche, son courage sembla ressurgir, et elle la lui ôta aussitôt.

- Ne me touche pas ! cracha-t-elle.

- Ça ne semblait pas te déplaire, le soir du nouvel an... lui murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'indignation.

- Ne recommences pas, Malefoy, prévint-elle. J'étais ivre, et tu le sais très bien. C'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. Alors ne t'avises plus d'évoquer cette soirée. Plus jamais.

Elle se dégagea de lui et tourna les talons, mais il la retint par le poignet. Cela ne l'énerva que davantage.

- Ne me force pas à te gifler, prévint-elle sérieusement.

- La dernière fois que tu m'as giflé, ça s'est plutôt bien terminé, non ?

De nouveau enragée, elle récupéra brusquement son poignet et fila dans sa chambre avant de claquer la porte.

**10 Février 1998**

_« - Arrête de me suivre, Granger. _

_- ...si tu savais comme j'en ai assez d'être la risée de tous tes maudits serpents ! Marre de les entendre m'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe quand je veux juste aller me coucher ! Ils viennent de gâcher mon nouvel an !_

_- Fous-moi la paix. T'es complètement bourrée, ma parole._

_- Et toi, là, avec tes grands airs de chef ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'énerves, Malefoy ! Merlin que tu m'insupportes ! Oh, et cette musique à fond ! Comme si vous étiez les rois du monde ! C'est d'un pathétique ! Demande-leur de quitter ces appartements ! Je t'ai dit à quel point je te haïssais ?_

_- Oui, alors vire de ma chambre, je veux me déshabiller._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes sur moi comme ça, hein ? Je ne suis pas la seule fille de moldus de cette école ! Un jour, crois-moi, je te ferai regretter tes paroles et...et...je... »._

_Du silence, enfin. Derrière ce fort caractère demeurait visiblement une petite fille facilement impressionnable à en juger par la couleur rose qu'avaient prise ses joues à la seconde où il s'était collé à elle. C'était amusant de la voir perdre ainsi ses moyen aussitôt qu'il franchissait la véritable muraille de pierre qui faisait la célébrité de sa pudeur. Tiens, mis à part l'haleine alcoolisée, elle sentait drôlement bon. Et puis, ces grands yeux bruns avaient quelque chose de chaleureux._

_Soudain, il n'eut plus envie qu'elle s'en aille..._

- Drago, tu m'écoutes quand je parle ?

Il s'arracha de sa contemplation d'œufs brouillés, et tourna paresseusement la tête vers Pansy qui attendait visiblement une réponse.

- Heu, ouais, ils sont enfin ensemble, c'est super... maugréa-t-il sans grand intérêt.

- Tu sais au moins de qui je parle ou tu t'en fiches ?

- Je m'en fiche.

Elle lui dirait quand même.

- Bon, je te le dis quand même. Il paraît que Weasley et Granger se sont embrassés, hier soir. Devant tout le monde !

Drago se redressa.

- Quoi ?

- Ah, je savais que ça t'intéresserait ! J'ai déjà fait courir la rumeur que la belette l'avait mise enceinte ! Non mais quel couple de loosers, franchement ! Tiens, en parlant du loup, les voilà ! Oh, regarde, ils se tiennent par la main !

C'était quoi cette maudite contraction douloureuse qui semblait soudain le paralyser de l'estomac jusqu'à la gorge ? Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être en rapport avec la vue de Granger et Weasley ensemble ? Ils se fichait royalement de leurs ébats amoureux ! N'empêche, Pansy avait raison. Ils étaient d'un ridicule ! C'est ça, embrasse-là donc, Weasmoche, fais-nous vomir de bon matin...

- Où tu vas ? interrogea Pansy. Tu n'as pas terminé ton assiette !

- T'es ma mère ou quoi, Parkinson ? rétorqua-t-il.

Il quitta la Grande Salle en ignorant son regard de chien battu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était agaçante à chialer pour un rien, elle aussi ! Avec un peu de chance, elle lui en voudrait encore assez ce soir pour ne pas s'incruster dans ses draps.

**18 Février 1998**

_Sans prévenir, il lui attrapa les lèvres. La gifle partit au quart de tour, lui coupant la respiration. Elle avait eu raison de le réveiller ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, Merlin ?_

_« Tu me répugnes Drago Malefoy... »._

_Un silence. Un regard de haine. Un regard de désir. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, guidé par une folie dont il ignorait la nature. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Entraînée dans la danse de leurs langues, elle finit par répondre au baiser avec fougue. _

La lourde porte de la bibliothèque qui grinça le réveilla. Il décolla sa joue de la page de manuel de potions, et étira son dos courbaturé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il retrouve le sommeil, parce que cet état de fatigue permanent ne lui ressemblait pas.

Et puis, qui pouvait bien être assez taré pour venir étudier à onze heures du soir ? Une possible réponse acheva de le réveiller. Le cœur battant, il longea les étagères de la bibliothèque à pas feutrés. C'est alors qu'au travers d'une rangée de livres, il l'aperçut. Elle rangeait à leur place le nombre hallucinant de bouquins empruntés. Discrètement, il se glissa jusque derrière son dos, puis lui souffla à l'oreille un léger « Bouh ! ». Le cri strident qui s'en suivit lui explosa les tympans. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis qu'elle le foudroyait du regard, encore sous le choc.

- Abruti... grommela-t-elle finalement.

Il haussa ses fesses sur la table de bois et l'observa ramasser les livres qui avaient voltigé de ses bras un peu plus tôt.

- Alors ? commença-t-il. Dis-moi un peu ce que t'as promis Weasmoche pour que tu t'affiches en public avec lui ? Quoi que ce soit, je te promets le double si t'arrêtes cette comédie.

- Ce n'est pas une comédie, Malefoy, dit-elle en soupirant, apparemment peu désireuse d'argumenter.

- Allons, Granger, tu ne te ridiculiserais pas comme ça.

- Le seul qui se ridiculise ici, c'est toi. Faut vraiment être tordu pour penser que je... oh puis je ne vois même pas pourquoi je parle avec toi. Salut.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais Drago sauta sur ses pieds et atteignit la porte avant elle, lui barrant le passage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux... lâcha-t-elle d'un air las.

- Toi.

Elle resta interdite.

- Pardon ? hoqueta-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qu'on a partagé, avoua-t-il. Mais je sais que j'en veux encore.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, soudain anxieuse à l'idée d'être entendue. Nous n'avons rien partagé, rien ! Ne me lâcheras-tu jamais avec ça, par Merlin ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais comme si ça n'était pas arrivé, hein ? s'énerva-t-il à son tour.

- Parce que ça n'a aucune sorte d'importance ! répondit-elle aussitôt.

- Bien ! Si c'est aussi futile, pourquoi ne pas aller dire à ton cher petit copain ce qui s'est passé ?

Sa bouche tomba grande ouverte.

- Si tu oses... menaça-t-elle.

Il se décolla de la porte pour s'approcher d'elle, et la vit aussitôt se raidir. Il était impossible qu'elle ne soit pas traversée par la même vague de désir. Impossible.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui susurra-t-il. Je ne le rendrai pas plus minable qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Ses lèvres descendirent bientôt vers celles de la jeune femme. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il entra de nouveau en contact avec cette bouche si douce dont il n'avait cessé de rêver depuis. C'est alors qu'il sentit une pointe s'enfoncer douloureusement sous son menton. Il eut un petit rictus tandis qu'elle décollait ses lèvres pour lui murmurer :

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, Malefoy, ou tu le paieras.

Elle retira enfin sa baguette magique et Drago s'écarta à regret de son chemin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves de plus que moi, hein ? lança-t-il alors malgré le pathétique d'une telle question. Il n'y a rien que cet idiot fasse que je ne puisse faire !

Elle se retourna. C'était elle qui souriait, cette fois.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Il ne fut alors plus sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse. Mais c'était trop tard.

- Ronald ne me désire pas, Malefoy. Il m'aime. Et c'est là qu'il te dépasse. C'est là où tous les hommes te dépassent.

Drago éclata de rire.

- Alors c'est ça le grand secret ? Il faut que le mec soit amoureux de toi pour que ça marche ? Si ce n'est que ça, je peux t'écrire une lettre d'amour, Granger.

Elle hocha la tête de désespoir devant si peu de sensibilité, et quitta la bibliothèque sans un regard en arrière.

- Quoi, tu préfères les fleurs ? lui lança-t-il une fois dans le couloir.

Laissé seul, son sourire retomba.

**21 mars 1998**

- Dis, tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Étonnée, Pansy s'écarta de son torse pour mieux l'observer.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, pas vrai ?

- Oui, je le sais.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. L'obscurité de la chambre était totale. Allongée contre lui, Pansy attendait qu'il reprenne la parole, sans savoir toutefois où il voulait en venir. Il continua d'effleurer ses bras nus avec le bout de son doigt, puis reprit enfin :

- Et... comment est-ce arrivé ?

Elle se dressa sur le coude, de plus en plus intriguée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que...

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, prévint-il.

Elle soupira, puis répondit :

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me faire dire, lâcha-t-elle.

- Je n'attends pas de réponses précises, rectifia-t-il, agacé par l'habitude de la jeune femme à toujours vouloir répondre parfaitement pour lui plaire. J'aimerais simplement savoir ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu...tu sais...tu tombes amoureuse de moi comme ça.

Merlin qu'il avait horreur de parler de ça ! Surtout avec elle ! Mais Pansy était bien la seule fille qui ne se moquerait jamais de lui, et il l'appréciait pour ça. En dépit de son attitude parfois un peu niaise, il avait confiance en elle.

- Eh bien, premièrement, dit-elle avec une voix langoureuse, tu me fais toujours extrêmement bien l'amour...

Drago tira un sourire tandis qu'elle l'embrassait, puis dut la repousser pour rester sérieux.

- Quoi d'autre ? Dis-moi quelque chose de moins évident...

- Ton assurance, ton intelligence, énuméra-t-elle.

Drago se dégagea de son étreinte, loin d'être satisfait par ses réponses, et ce fut d'un ton plus impatient qu'il insista :

- Pas ce genre de qualités, Pansy ! Ça, c'est ce que toutes les femmes aimeront chez un gars, quel qu'il soit. Tu ne m'aimes vraiment que pour ça ? Il n'y a jamais rien de particulier qui...je ne sais pas, moi... qui a fait la différence ?

Puisqu'il semblait si sérieux, la jeune femme se redressa à son tour puis réfléchit un moment, avant de déclarer :

- Bien, mais ne te fâche pas, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me fâcherais ?

- Parce que je m'apprête à décrire un certain romantisme que tu vas sûrement nier...

- Du romantisme ? pouffa-t-il.

- Tu vois ? Tu refuses déjà de le reconnaître. Et pourtant, je n'oublierai jamais la fois où tu es venu me consoler, chez moi.

Drago se tut, intéressé par un souvenir que, lui, n'avait probablement pas conservé.

- Mon père m'avait punie pour mon insolence, ce soir-là. Il levait rarement la main sur moi, mais je crois que je l'avais réellement énervé, cette fois. C'était l'été de nos quatorze ans. Je t'ai envoyé un hibou pour te raconter, mais je savais que tu avais d'autres choses à penser : tes parents recevaient du monde, et je n'ignorais pas l'importance de ta bonne tenue.

- Je m'en souviens... murmura alors Drago. Je suis venu te voir quand même.

- Oui, sourit-elle. Tu as prétexté ne pas te sentir bien à tes parents et vouloir aller te coucher. Tu es allé jusqu'à leur mentir délibérément un soir de fête pour venir me voir. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu débarques à ma fenêtre, cette nuit-là. Je me rappelle m'être sentie honteuse à cause de mes yeux tout bouffis et tout rouges. Tu ne m'as pas adressé un seul mot. Tu t'es juste glissé sous mes draps, puis tu m'as gardée dans tes bras plusieurs heures, m'écoutant pleurer.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Drago fut content qu'elle s'arrête de réciter.

- Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance d'obtenir un jour un réel amour venant de toi, ajouta-t-elle cependant avec un petit sourire triste, mais j'ai la chance d'avoir quelques souvenirs comme celui-ci qui m'appartiennent et que je n'oublierai pour rien au monde.

Drago n'avait jamais envisagé à quel point une fille pouvait être sensible à ce genre de comportement, tel que consoler ou écouter. Se pouvait-il que ça marche sur Granger ?

L'étrangeté de cette question le perturba tout à coup. Était-il réellement en train de songer à faire tomber la Gryffondor sous son charme ? Et pourquoi, soigneusement dissimulé par l'obscurité de la chambre, un sourire était-il lentement en train de prendre naissance à la simple idée que ça fonctionne ?

**15 avril 1998**

_Trop. C'en est trop. Elle rigole beaucoup trop fort. On l'entend jusque ici ! Et le pire, c'est que ça ne semble déranger personne d'autre. Il est temps de se barrer de ce fichu parc._

_- On n'étudie plus ? Où tu vas comme ça ?_

_- Tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions, Pansy._

_Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait à lui passer sans arrêt la main dans les cheveux comme ça ? Il espérait réussir à la coiffer ou quoi ? Et voilà l'autre derrière qui rapplique déjà. Rester zen._

_- T'avais oublié ta plume dans l'herbe. Hé ! T'as vu un peu qui se bécote sous l'arbre là-bas ? _

_Envie de vomir. Comment peut-elle supporter qu'il la touche ? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'apercevoir passer, Weasley. Ne pense même pas à me regarder. Je meurs d'envie de te jeter la vérité dans ta face de belette, alors ne me tente surtout pas. C'est ça, laisse-moi continuer mon chemin avant que je..._

_- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?_

_T'as moins d'une seconde pour regarder ailleurs, je t'avais prévenu. Ne me cherche pas. _

_Alors là, tu vas regretter ce sourire d'ici quelques secondes, mon pote..._

- N'importe quand, Drago. Tu entends ? De jour comme de nuit, tu dois être prêt à n'importe quel moment. Personne ne sait lorsqu'Il décidera de nous réunir, mais tout le monde sait ce qui arrivera aux absents...

- J'ai bien compris, père.

- Garde bien ta baguette avec toi en permanence, et guette la moindre lueur anormale. Ce sera le signal.

Au milieu des flammes, Lucius tira un sourire de fierté en regardant son fils. Bientôt, il aurait enfin l'occasion de faire ses preuves. Bientôt, le Maître cesserait enfin de douter de la fidélité des Malefoy.

- La sécurité de notre famille dépend de toi, tu le sais ?

- Oui. Je serai présent à l'appel, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Parfait. Ne néglige pas ta scolarité surtout. Tout doit continuer comme si de rien n'était. Évite même les conversations à ce sujet avec la fille Parkinson lorsque vous vous trouvez dans le château, c'est trop risqué.

- Bien.

- Les choses avancent vite de notre côté, Drago. Il y a de fortes chances que tu sois réclamé avant la fin de l'année scolaire...

- Je serai prêt.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un dernier regard complice, puis la tête de Lucius disparut. Une seconde plus tard, le portrait s'ouvrait.

- Tu parlais à quelqu'un ? demanda la Gryffondor d'un ton incertain.

Drago détourna son regard de la cheminée désormais vide, mais ne répondit pas. Il était encore énervé contre elle.

- Bonne nuit, Granger, lança-t-il simplement en se dirigeant vers sa chambre préfectorale.

- Malefoy, attends...

Ce dernier s'arrêta dans les escaliers et lui fit face. Elle semblait gênée.

- Je voulais juste... Je voulais juste te remercier pour... tu sais... tout à l'heure au parc. Merci de n'avoir rien dit.

Drago tira un sourire mauvais.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, Granger, mentit-il. J'ai fermé ma gueule parce que Pansy ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné.

- Peu importe les raisons, répondit-elle doucement. Je ne t'ai jamais vu louper une occasion de blesser Ronald, et là tu en avais une en or. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait alors...merci.

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, puis se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre. Ne sachant comment réagir face à cette toute nouvelle forme d'échange qui n'incluait ni sarcasme ni insulte, Drago se contenta de la regarder passer à côté de lui avant de disparaître derrière la porte rouge.

Il avait toujours cru qu'il n'y avait pas plus jouissif que de recevoir un regard outré ou exacerbé de la part de la Gryffondor, mais ce soir il réalisa à quel point il se trompait. Ce soir, il réalisa à quel point un sourire de sa part valait tous les gallions du monde.

**3 mai 1998**

_- Drago, laisse tomber pour une fois. On s'en va._

_- Alors, on apprend à embrasser une fille, Weasmoche ?_

_- Tiens, Malefoy ! C'est la dixième fois que tu viens me dire bonjour en trois jours ! Je te manque tant que ça ? Attention, Parkinson a l'air jalouse de moi._

_Pauvre con. Je vais t'arracher ce sourire._

_- Sympa le pull en laine, c'est Maman Dindon qui te l'a tricoté ? Ah non, suis-je bête, tes frères l'ont porté avant toi. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche chez vous, non ? Vous récupérez ce qui a déjà été enfilé ?_

_- Malefoy !_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ? T'es pas d'accord avec moi quand je dis qu'il arrive toujours avec un temps de retard ?_

_- Ron, on s'en va !_

_- T'en fais pas, Hermione. Il n'y a rien qui puisse me mettre en colère, aujourd'hui. _

_Je ne pouvais rêver entendre mieux, Weasley..._

_- Fais gaffe, Malefoy, on dirait que ton chien est en train de se barrer. _

_- Tu pourrais regretter de parler d'elle ainsi._

_Et toi ne me regarde pas comme ça, Granger. Il faut que je le fasse. Je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi plus longtemps. Il faut que je lui enlève cet air stupide du visage. Il faut qu'il arrête d'être amoureux de toi. Vous n'allez pas du tout ensemble. Je fais ça pour toi, au fond. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. _

_- S'il te plaît, Malefoy. Laisse-nous._

_Ta voix tremble. Pourquoi t'as si peur de le perdre, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'apporte ? Il n'a rien ! Moi j'ai tout ! _

_Tu me dégoûtes._

Le claquement du portrait de la Salle Commune fut si violent qu'il en sursauta de tout son être. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il regarda au dehors ; le soir tombait. Il détestait s'endormir comme ça. Sa mère lui avait dit un jour que c'était parce qu'il désirait tellement tout contrôler qu'il n'acceptait même pas que son corps lui joue des tour, et que c'était ce genre de petites angoisses qui le faisaient ressembler de plus en plus à son père. Foutaises.

Deuxième claquement de porte. Celui de la chambre, cette fois. Certes, ce n'était pas ses oignons, et sûrement faudrait-il mieux rester en sécurité, loin de la cage de la lionne. Il achevait seulement cette pensée qu'il se retrouvait déjà devant la porte rouge, l'oreille aux aguets.

Par Merlin, elle pleurait.

Mieux valait faire demi-tour tout de suite. Malheureusement, une fois encore, ses doigts étaient déjà en train de toquer contre le bois. Les sanglots cessèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se refermait aussitôt.

- Allez, Granger, laisse-moi entrer.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes railleries ! Vas-t-en !

Drago ouvrit la porte et la découvrit effondrée sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. C'est alors que la conversation avec Pansy, quelques mois plus tôt, ressurgit dans son esprit. Il tenait là la chance de consoler Granger de son chagrin ! Surgit alors une seconde question qui assombrit aussitôt son visage.

- C'est Weasley, c'est ça ? s'énerva-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- 'Or hun me cham Aoy.

- Quoi ?

Hermione extirpa sa tête de l'oreiller et sembla respirer de nouveau. Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes.

- Sors de ma chambre, Malefoy, répéta-t-elle à bout de force.

- Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce qu'il t'a fait ! insista-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses m'enfoncer davantage ?

- Non, je...

- Oh arrête ! s'écria-t-elle soudain. Je sais que tu es train de jubiler de l'intérieur, alors cesse ton numéro de bon samaritain et pour la dernière fois sors d'ici !

L'oreiller trempé qu'il reçut en pleine face le décida à quitter les lieux. De retour dans sa chambre, il resta bêtement planté au milieu de la pièce, encore secoué. Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté l'examen oral de l'année. Oh et puis merde. Ça ne servait jamais à rien de faire des efforts avec cette tête de mule ; il resterait toujours un salaud à ses yeux.

Une heure plus tard, Drago se demanda s'il était possible de mourir de déshydratation par les yeux. Comment faisait-elle pour pleurer encore ? Décidé à aller fermer le tuyau d'arrosage qui l'empêchait de dormir, c'est d'un pas assuré qu'il se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte de la chambre rouge et or restée entrouverte. Seulement, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit corps allongé et fragile, encore secoué par quelques spasmes, sa colère s'envola. A la place, juste un désir que cette souffrance stoppe.

Il poussa la porte qui grinça légèrement. Recroquevillée sur le côté, elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Et c'est alors que, sans un mot, il se laissa guider par son envie de s'allonger à ses côtés. Ce qu'il fit sans rencontrer de résistance. Prenant soin de conserver ses distances, il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et contempla le plafond. Elle avait cessé de pleurer.

Drago avait rarement autant apprécié le silence. Un silence de trêve.

Soudain, il sentit une petite tête venir se loger contre son torse. Beaucoup plus crispé qu'il ne désirait l'être, il parvint à sortir de son immobilisme pour ramener un bras sur elle. Mais sa surprise fut de taille différente lorsque des lèvres se posèrent clandestinement sur les siennes. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder une seconde de plus, car elle était déjà en train grimper sur son corps entier.

Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer. Tout allait si vite. Pour la première fois de sa vie dans ce genre de situation, c'était lui qui se trouvait déstabilisé. Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme glisser sous son tee-shirt, tandis que ses lèvres, davantage pressantes, n'avaient pas lâché prise.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous, mon vieux ? T'attends quoi pour y mettre du tien, là ? _

Quelque chose n'allait pas... Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il n'était pas à l'aise.

- Granger... parvint-il à lâcher entre deux souffles. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tais-toi, répondit-elle d'une voix impatiente.

Et elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Non, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

- Wow wow ! interrompit-il alors en saisissant les poignets de la jeune femme qui commençait à se montrer entreprenante.

- Quoi ? finit-elle par s'exclamer.

- Quoi ? Moi quoi ? C'est toi quoi !

- Quoi moi ?

Drago inspira un grand coup en fermant les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits légèrement bousculés et faire reprendre une température normale à son corps.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il. Il y a encore deux minutes tu étais effondrée en larme, et l'instant d'après, tu...vas mieux ?

Hermione le dévisageait gravement.

- Depuis quand tu as besoin de comprendre pour ces choses-là, Malefoy ? dit-elle, ébahie. C'est toi qui passe ton temps à me faire des avances ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Si, je suppose, répondit-il d'un air vague.

- Tu...supposes ? répéta-t-elle en grimaçant.

Elle ne semblait plus rien comprendre. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas non plus la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Tu sais quoi ? Fiche le camp, Malefoy. Tu t'es assez moquée de moi.

- Non, pas du tout ! Je t'assure, c'est pas...

- Dégage ! lui hurla-t-elle à l'oreille en lui pointant la sortie du doigt. Toute cette énergie déployée à me séduire pour ensuite mieux me ridiculiser, c'est franchement pathétique ! Pathétique et réussi !

- Tu te goures, Granger. Complètement.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu me repousses comme ça, hein ? Pourquoi tout le monde aurait le droit de s'amuser sauf moi ?

Voilà, elle venait de mettre des mots sur ce qui le dérangeait. Elle s'amusait.

- Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie de « m'amuser » avec une vengeance nommée Weasley...

Elle resta muette un cours instant, puis, épuisée, finit par soupirer :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Malefoy ? Pourquoi tout ce cirque de sentiments, tout à coup ? Qu'est-ce que t'y gagnes à jouer les cœurs sensibles dans un moment pareil ? Tu ne peux pas juste cesser de faire le pitre pour une fois et faire ce que tu sais faire le mieux ?

Drago se mordit les joues pour rester impassible. Elle ne le croyait pas. Quoi qu'il fasse, qu'il dise, elle ne verrait toujours en lui qu'un être manipulateur, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Jamais elle ne serait capable de le prendre au sérieux, aussi attentionné essaierait-il de se montrer. Comment lui en vouloir, après tout ? Il ne lui avait jamais donné l'occasion de connaître autre chose, alors inutile d'espérer la convaincre que ce soir, il aurait juste voulu qu'elle ait autant envie de lui qu'il avait envie d'elle.

- Bonne nuit, Granger, déclara-t-il en sortant du lit, abattu.

Cette dernière le regarda quitter la chambre avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est ça ! Casse-toi ! Vous êtes tous pareils !

Drago claqua la porte de sa propre chambre, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre la lionne continuer de vociférer des insultes. Il se massa les tempes, comme si ça pouvait adoucir les images qui s'entrechoquaient dans son crâne.

- T'es une vraie gonzesse, Drac', se murmura-t-il à lui même.

**6 mai 1998**

_- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?_

_- Je suis désolé, Pansy._

_Quel horrible silence. La bibliothèque n'était franchement pas l'endroit._

_- Où est-ce que j'ai merdé, Drago ? Dis-le moi, je ferai n'importe quoi pour..._

_- Ce n'est pas toi, arrête. Ne rend pas ça plus difficile, d'accord ?_

_Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait si mal au cœur. Bon sang que ça fait mal._

_- C'est une autre fille, c'est ça ?_

_La question avait fusé, inattendue. Comment les filles faisaient-elles pour détecter si vite la source du problème ?_

_- Il n'y a eu que toi pendant ces deux ans si c'est ce que tu cherches à savoir, Pansy._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à savoir._

_Tentative de diversion échouée. Warning, l'ennemi se rapproche._

_- Qui c'est, Drago ? _

_- Le sujet ici c'est toi et moi, tu..._

_- QUI C'EST ?_

_Double warning, l'ennemi ne semble plus vouloir coopérer. _

_- Je ne te quitte pas pour une autre, Pansy ! Je mets juste fin à une relation qui ne me convient plus ! C'est ainsi. Il faut que tu l'acceptes._

_Ne pleure pas. Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Laisse-moi me barrer avant._

Il fallait avouer que c'était tout de même bizarre de ne plus l'avoir pendue à son bras. Comme une sensation de vide, de vulnérabilité. Et pourtant, il était entouré des Serpentard les plus populaires de l'école, il n'avait pas de quoi se sentir seul. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'arrière ; adossée contre le mur glacial du couloir, elle discutait avec ses copines, et toutes ses copines étaient en train de le fixer. Super.

- T'inquiète pas mon vieux, lui glissa Blaise. Elles font semblant de te regarder comme un salaud, mais dès que Parkinson aura le dos tourné elles se battront pour t'avoir. Ça fait deux ans qu'elles n'attendent que ça ! Des vraies pestes entre elles, les nanas !

Drago ne l'écoutait plus : les Gryffondor venaient d'arriver pour le cours de potion. Il n'eut même pas besoin de la chercher, ce fut comme si ses yeux savaient toujours mieux que lui où elle se trouvait. Toute dernière, elle suivait sa classe avec un visage éteint. A ses côtés, Potter. Plus loin, l'imbécile aux cheveux orange qui tenait la main d'une fille. Drago eut la soudaine envie de lui refaire son portrait.

Heureusement, à cet instant, un autre Serpentard étouffa sa pulsion en lançant à sa place :

- Ça y est, Weasley ? Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que coucher avec un castor donne des allergies ? C'est qui ta nouvelle victime ? Tu nous la présente ?

Les rires des Serpentard résonnèrent bruyamment dans le couloir. Le teint du Gryffondor avait viré au rouge pivoine. Drago pria pour que la porte des cachots s'ouvre et que les cours commencent au plus vite ; ce qui allait suivre ne sentait pas bon.

- Moi je veux bien récupérer Granger !

Mais alors, pas bon du tout.

- On parie dix gallions que Yann réussit à se la faire avant la fin de l'année ! ricana Blaise.

- La ferme.

C'était sorti tout seul. Blaise le dévisageait mais Drago fixait intensément la porte des cachots. Il fallait qu'elle s'ouvre. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

- Bah depuis quand tu fais dans le produit d'occasion, Yann ? Je croyais que tu...

Cette fois, c'était le coup qui était parti tout seul. Il ne savait même pas qui il venait de mettre au sol, la bouche en sang. Mais au moins, tout le monde était redevenu silencieux.

La porte des cachots s'ouvrit. Pas trop tôt.

**7 mai 1998**

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

_- Il ne reviendra pas, Granger._

- Viens ici, minable créature, maugréa Drago en chopant la tête du gnome.

Il le fit tournoyer si fort avant de le lancer qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne sente même pas la douleur de l'atterrissage.

- Tu es censé les éloigner, pas les tuer.

Surpris, Drago se retourna vers la Gryffondor qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver. La nuit était drôlement sombre, et un léger vent soufflait sur le terrain de Quidditch où se trouvaient les deux sorciers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ? Il est minuit passé.

- Je t'attendais dans la salle commune, mais je ne pensais pas que ta détention prendrait autant de temps.

- Je dois dégnomer tout le terrain ! lui rappela-t-il sans même en revenir lui-même d'autant de sadisme. J'en ai pour toute la nuit avec ces sales bêtes !

Comme pour lui confirmer ses dires, des petits ricanements s'élevèrent du sol.

- Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Rogue te punisse.

Drago ne répondit pas. Ça ne servait à rien qu'elle sache qu'il ne s'entendait plus avec son professeur depuis un bout de temps déjà.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-il lorsque la jeune femme attrapa un gnome à son tour.

- Je te donne un coup de main, répondit-elle en éjectant la créature dans les airs.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Granger.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de la tienne, tout à l'heure.

Il sut aussitôt qu'elle faisait référence à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir. Si seulement cette journée pourrie n'avait jamais eu lieu !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je l'ai fait pour toi ? Ce mec est un crétin, il m'a toujours tapé sur les nerfs.

Elle ne répliqua rien. Elle savait qu'il mentait, c'était sûr. Comme il le sentait, elle ne resta pas longtemps silencieuse, mais aborda en revanche un sujet auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout :

- Malefoy... Quand tu es venu me consoler la dernière fois... Est-ce que... est-ce que...

Elle semblait hésiter à terminer sa phrase, comme si elle redoutait qu'il se moque d'elle à tout instant.

- Est-ce que tu étais sincère ? acheva-t-elle finalement.

Drago cessa de faire tournoyer le gnome qu'il tenait et la regarda droit dans les yeux ; que désirait-elle lui faire dire, exactement ? Elle rajouta :

- Je veux dire... Tu ne jouais pas avec moi, pas vrai ? Tu n'étais pas tenu à un pari ou quelque chose du genre ?

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? se défendit-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Parce que si tu étais sincère, Malefoy, alors j'ai mal réagi avec toi.

- C'est bon, arrête, Granger. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de tes excuses.

- Je ne suis pas venue chercher ton pardon, dit-elle en s'approchant alors. Je suis venue chercher une vérité qu'il m'est totalement impossible de croire si je ne l'entends pas sortir directement de ta bouche.

Ça y est, il angoissait. Il espérait que la nuit dissimule un minimum son visage probablement tendu. Elle était là, les cheveux au vent, lui offrant la chance tout à fait unique de ne pas prendre ses paroles pour des mensonges, d'accepter tout ce qu'il pourrait lui avouer. Que faire ? Remettre son masque habituel de l'ennemi éternel et reprendre la cohabitation normalement ? Cette possibilité comportait si peu de danger qu'elle en était extrêmement attrayante.

- Heu...Malefoy ? Tu es en train de l'étouffer.

- Quoi ? dit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

- Le gnome, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Drago baissa le regard vers sa main qui tenait fermement la créature par le cou. Celle-ci faisait les gros yeux et bougeait ses petites jambes dans tous les sens.

- Oh... lâcha-t-il bêtement en écartant ses doigts.

Le gnome retomba dans l'herbe, à moitié conscient. Lorsque Drago releva la tête, il fut surpris de découvrir deux yeux noisette à quelque distance seulement de son visage.

- Drago... murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

Était-ce de l'espoir qu'il discernait dans ce regard ?

- Tu ne crois jamais aucun de mes mots de toute façon, murmura-t-il à son tour.

Elle se rapprocha encore. Si près qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum malgré le vent.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle. Alors, n'utilise pas les mots...

Drago la regarda intensément, puis posa une main douce sur la joue de la Gryffondor. Prudemment, il approcha ses lèvres et lui avoua par un baiser tout ce qu'il n'aurait pas su lui exprimer.

Des sifflements railleurs s'élevèrent de toutes parts de la pelouse. Les deux jeunes sorciers ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

- Serre-moi fort, susurra Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Il apprécia alors à quel point elle ne fut aucunement gênée de resserrer autant ses bras autour de lui, avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans son cou.

Puis, ils transplanèrent.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé aux côtés d'une autre fille que Pansy, et encore moins d'une Gryffondor. Encore moins de cette Gryffondor.

Allongée contre lui, elle avait les yeux ouverts, mais ne le regardait pas. Drago conserva une respiration régulière et apaisée pour ne pas lui signaler que lui aussi était réveillé. Elle devait être en train de réfléchir, de s'inquiéter, de regretter... Pourtant, elle était encore là, logée contre son torse. Drago ne s'était plus senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Lui aussi se posait des questions, mais aucune réponse ne lui apparaissait alarmante pour le moment. Il venait de faire une erreur, il le savait. La plus belle erreur de sa vie.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Il baissa légèrement la tête vers la jeune femme qui l'observait de ses grands yeux bruns.

- Et toi ? A quoi tu penses, toi ?

Elle baissa les yeux, et mit un certain temps avant de répondre :

- Je patiente pour le moment où tu vas m'annoncer que c'était une erreur. Ou bien un simple jeu.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Était-ce si dur que ça d'envisager qu'elle lui plaise réellement ? Ne ressentait-elle pas l'euphorie qui le traversait ?

- Eh bien tu peux patienter longtemps, dans ce cas, soupira-t-il.

Il aima la voir sourire à sa réponse. Comme pour marquer ses mots, il pressa longuement ses lèvres contre son front. Ils restèrent silencieusement l'un contre l'autre encore un moment, puis Hermione releva le drap vert pour sortir du lit.

- Vous allez quelque part, miss Granger ? questionna-t-il en tirant sur le drap pour la ramener vers lui.

- Voici le programme, répondit-elle en se dégageant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de l'emprise de son ravisseur. Je vais prendre ma douche pendant que tu vas aller nous chercher quelque chose à déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, puis on se retrouve ici-même pour passer notre samedi au lit ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- J'en penses que je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux.

Elle l'embrassa. Un baiser encore timide.

- Fais vite ! lui lança-t-il avec une tape sur les fesses tandis qu'elle sautait hors du lit.

Elle prit ses affaires en boule dans ses bras, ouvrit la porte, commença à sortir, puis se stoppa avant de se retourner :

- Tu ne profites pas de mon absence pour t'évader en douce, hein ?

Elle voulait donner l'impression de plaisanter, mais Drago percevait un doute réel.

- A tout à l'heure, Granger, assura-t-il sincèrement.

Elle tira un petit sourire.

- A tout à l'heure.

**22 septembre 1998**

_Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Pas maintenant ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Ah, quelle poisse ! _

_Ok, reste calme, Drago. Réfléchis, trouve une solution. Vite. Très vite. Manquer à l'appel ? Certainement pas. Du moins, pas celui-là. Alors, partir et la laisser en dehors de ça ? Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de sa vie comme ça ! Pas maintenant qu'elle en faisait partie, pas maintenant qu'il se sentait heureux. Elle venait seulement de lui faire confiance, il ne gâcherait pas ça. _

_- Granger ! Granger ! Éteins cette fichu douche ! Il faut que je te parle !_

_Ça ne sert à rien, elle n'entend pas. Trouve autre chose, vite._

_Il attend, Drago. Il n'aime pas attendre._

_Ah ! Du parchemin ! Une lettre ! Bonne idée ! Une plume, une plume... là !_

« _Je pars pour tout l'été, Granger. J'ai pas le temps de t'en dire plus, mais je sais que tu n'ignores pas les raisons de mon départ soudain. Cette nuit déjà, tu savais qui j'étais, et ce qui m'attend comme avenir. Tu as un pris un risque, et crois-moi j'en prendrai un à mon tour quand l'heure viendra. Tu n'es pas un jeu, tu es mon nouveau courage. Je n'ai plus peur._

_Je te retrouverai bientôt, où que tu sois. Attends-moi_ »

_D._

Les rideaux de pluie qui dégringolaient du ciel rendaient le sol extrêmement boueux et glissant, mais il n'avait pas le droit de ralentir si près du but. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à s'apercevoir qu'un Mangemort manquait à l'appel. Peut-être même étaient-il déjà sur ses traces.

Drago accéléra le pas. Enfin, la maison des Weasley apparut au loin ; l'un des nombreux refuges de l'Ordre.

Il fallait qu'elle soit là.

Il dévala la petite colline, le cœur battant. Bientôt, ils seraient de nouveau réunis, et plus rien n'aurait alors d'importance. Durant ces derniers mois, il avait acquis assez d'expérience pour se sentir enfin prêt à affronter tout ce qui se mettrait entre elle et lui.

La lumière était encore allumée malgré l'heure tardive ; ils devaient sûrement travailler sur un énième plan pour protéger Potter.

Drago laissa retomber sa cagoule noire vers l'arrière, puis s'approcha de la fenêtre la plus proche et qui donnait sur la cuisine, avant de jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, ses yeux tombèrent sur elle.

Assise autour d'une table, elle était plongée dans un bouquin. Quelle surprise, songea-t-il, amusé. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, avec ses petits sourcils froncés qui indiquaient clairement « ne pas déranger ». Assis un peu plus loin, Potter était parfaitement immobile, le regard ardemment fixé sur ce qui ressemblait à un vif d'or. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, c'était le moment ou jamais d'entrer.

A peine l'idée l'eut-il effleuré qu'il aperçut Weasley débarquer dans la cuisine d'un air épuisé. Drago l'observa s'adresser aux deux autres en faisant mine de s'arracher les cheveux, avant qu'il ne se mette à exagérer des gestes, comme s'il imitait quelqu'un. Avec un pincement au cœur, il vit alors la Gryffondor éclater de rire. Avec un poignard dans le cœur, il la vit venir l'embrasser.

En moins d'une seconde, les choses avaient déjà pris sens dans la tête du jeune homme. Pressé par les circonstances, son cerveau n'avait pas perdu de temps à se plaindre de ne plus rien comprendre, et était directement passé à l'étape d'admettre l'explication la plus plausible parmi toutes celles qui avaient défilé à toute allure dans son esprit : c'était lui qui avait été un jeu.

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de rester à ses côtés ; il avait vu loin, elle avait vu au jour le jour. Il avait aimé, elle avait expérimenté. Il avait tout risqué, elle avait tout oublié.

Au sommet de la colline où il s'était trouvé un peu plus tôt, des ombres se dessinaient dans la nuit. Leurs capes dansaient au gré du vent.

Drago abandonna un dernier regard à ce qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à un rêve lointain ; elle ne craignait rien, ils étaient là pour lui. Le jeune homme contracta les mâchoires, ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tête l'espace de quelques secondes. Lorsqu'ils les réouvrit, Hermione Granger appartenait au passé.

Drago rabattit vigoureusement sa cagoule sur la tête. Désormais, son seul futur serait la fuite.

**13 juin 2008**

Assis sur le banc, Drago frappa le sol de sa canne deux fois de suite. Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais leva la tête, puis accourut aussitôt vers lui avec un grand sourire. A côté, une jeune maman le regarda comme si Merlin lui-même venait de faire son apparition ; cela allait faire une demi-heure qu'elle luttait pour rappeler ses propres enfants qui refusaient de quitter le parc à jeux.

- C'est l'heure de rentrer, Elias. Où est passé le jouet avec lequel tu es venu ?

- Je l'ai donné à Cassie.

Drago eut un rictus.

- C'est la fille dont maman m'a parlé, je suppose ?

- C'est mon amoureuse, répondit-il fièrement.

Drago jeta un œil à la petite fille blonde qui jouait dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin. Son fils avait déjà bon goût, on dirait.

- Viens là un instant, dit-il alors en tapotant la place du banc à côté de lui.

Elias grimpa à côté de son père, puis le regarda de ses immenses yeux bleus.

- Quand est-ce que l'on donne, Elias ?

- Quand on veut quelque chose en retour, récita le garçon.

- Pourquoi as-tu donné ton jouet à cette petite fille ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Parce qu'elle le voulait. Et que je suis son amoureux.

- C'est elle qui t'as dit ça ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

- Et lui alors, c'est son amoureux aussi ?

Elias tourna la tête vers le parc et aperçut ce que son père lui montrait : un autre garçon était venu jouer avec Cassie.

- Non, c'est que moi, répondit-il, sûr de lui.

- Ce n'est plus toi, Elias, dit alors Drago d'un ton plus ferme encore. Maintenant, c'est lui.

- Non ! riposta-t-il en faisant la moue.

- Elias, regarde-moi.

La bouche tordue pour s'empêcher de pleurer, son fils continua de fixer Cassie.

- Elias... répéta Drago plus doucement. Les filles mentent. Constamment. Elles t'appellent leur amoureux juste pour avoir tes jouets, et une fois qu'elles les ont, elles trouvent un autre amoureux. C'est comme ça. Tu ne dois jamais faire confiance à une fille, tu m'entends Elias ? Retiens bien ce que je te dis. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'amoureuses, est-ce que tu as compris ?

Le garçon fit oui de la tête.

- Les filles mentent, répéta-t-il alors sombrement. Jamais donner mes jouets.

- Oh, tu sais, tant qu'elles croient que tu leur donnes pour de vrai, tu peux te montrer aussi généreux qu'elles le réclament...

Elias leva un regard déterminé vers son père, comme chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'il attendait quelque chose de lui.

- … Mais jamais sans l'intention de le leur reprendre.

A peine Drago avait-il achevé sa phrase qu'Elias avait sauté du banc, et se dirigeait maintenant d'un pas assuré vers l'endroit où Cassie jouait avec le nouveau venu, avant de pousser ce dernier avec toute la force de ses deux bras. Le garçon atterrit brusquement les fesses par terre, mais Elias ne s'y attarda pas ; déjà, il se tournait vers la petite fille pour lui arracher son jouet des mains.

- T'es pas mon amoureuse, cracha-t-il. Et ça c'est à moi.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'élargir son sourire : il reconnaissait bien là son fiston. Ce dernier rejoignit son père, un air victorieux sur le visage. Et c'est sans un mot que les deux compères quittèrent le parc sous les regards outrés des autres parents.

- Mais alors, maman aussi c'est une menteuse ? interrogea Elias sur le chemin du retour.

- Non, parce que c'est ta mère. Un jour, toi aussi tu te marieras avec une jolie femme, tu sais.

- Je veux pas d'amoureuses !

- Tu n'auras pas besoin d'être amoureux. Mais tu pourras toujours lui faire confiance, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la banque et attendirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortait enfin.

- Maman ! s'écria joyeusement Elias.

- Désolée du retard, j'ai été retenue ! dit-elle en se dépêchant de les rejoindre. Alors, c'était bien au parc ?

Elias jeta un œil discret à son père. Ce dernier resta parfaitement impassible, mais le garçon savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne devait jamais inquiéter maman.

- Oui, c'était bien ! sourit-il.

- Tant mieux. Allez, on rentre.

Elle prit son fils par la main et tous trois marchèrent en direction du manoir.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de lui tenir la main, dit alors Drago en poursuivant sa marche, les yeux au loin. Ce n'est plus un bébé.

- Il n'a que cinq ans, je te rappelle, sourit-elle.

Mais déjà, Elias avait récupéré sa main et accélérait le pas pour marcher aux côtés de son père. Le cœur serré, Pansy ne dit rien, et se contenta de les suivre, repoussant la culpabilité qui se faisait un peu plus lourde chaque jour. Oui, elle était peut-être la cause de cet homme changé qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent aimant qu'elle avait connu, mais c'était le prix qu'elle savait devoir payer pour rester celle qui partageait sa vie.

Une nouvelle fois, elle ne put empêcher le passé de venir la hanter.

**7 mai 1998**

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

_- Il ne reviendra pas, Granger._

_Mes doigts me font mal à force de serrer si fort. _

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_Ses cheveux trempés dégoulinent le long de ses épaules. Elle utilise la serviette de bain verte. Ma serviette. Elle fait mine de ne pas comprendre, mais son regard vient déjà de s'éteindre. J'ai déjà gagné._

_- Il est parti._

_- Oui, chercher à manger ! Il sera là d'un instant à l'autre, alors sors d'ici, Parkinson._

_- Tu croyais réellement qu'il s'intéressait à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ne lui en veux pas trop, c'est un vrai enfant parfois. Il ne se rend pas toujours compte qu'il blesse les gens lorsqu'il s'amuse..._

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu es jalouse parce qu'il t'a plaquée, c'est tout._

_- Regarde autour de toi, Granger. Sa chambre est vide, ses affaires ont disparu. Il ne reviendra pas._

_Elle sait très bien que je dis la vérité, mais elle ne veut pas l'entendre. Elle n'a pas l'air de bien respirer. _

_- Il ne m'aurait pas laissée comme ça..._

_Enfin, elle commence à céder. C'est le moment de l'achever._

_- Non, effectivement. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Il m'a demandé de m'en charger. Mais j'ai autre chose à faire que consoler une Gryffondor un peu trop naïve, alors je vais m'arrêter là._

_Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens, Granger. J'aurais presque pitié pour toi. Mais c'est à cause de toi qu'il m'a abandonnée, j'en ai la preuve dans la main._

_- Un dernier conseil, Granger : ne vise pas trop haut à l'avenir, ça t'évitera une chute brutale. Les Serpentard n'auront jamais besoin de gens comme toi. Pourquoi ne pas t'en tenir à ton niveau et retourner avec Weasley ? J'ai entendu ce matin qu'il avait rompu avec sa nouvelle copine. Et à ce qu'il paraît, il te cherche..._

_Mes phalanges me font de plus en plus mal, je serre beaucoup trop fort. Enfin, elle quitte la chambre. Mon cœur se relâche. Le parchemin est trempé de ma sueur, elle a bien failli le voir. Il faut que je brûle cette lettre. Merci Merlin, je suis passée au bon moment. Quelques secondes plus tard, et qui sait ce qu'il serait arrivé ? Drago aurait sûrement commis la pire erreur de sa vie. _

_Un jour, il me remerciera._

« Destin : résultat inattendu, positif ou négatif, d'actes et de choix consacrés à d'autres desseins. Ratage, quoi » Romain Guilleaumes

**FIN**

**Eh bien voilà, j'espère que ce one shot, en dépit de sa bizarreté, vous a plu. J'ai eu cette idée suite au récit de ma meilleure amie qui m'a raconté avoir perdu sa tante à cause d'une crise cardiaque soudaine : leurs derniers mots échangés avaient été « à demain ». A ce moment, j'en ai trouvé la vie bouleversante. On se projette sans arrêt dans le futur, et on en oublie le présent.**

**Bon bien sûr, j'ai largement adapté cette mini-philosophie à l'échelle d'une fiction pas aussi sombre.**

**A ceux que je sens déjà me réclamer une suite comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas le temps ! mdr. Quand il s'agit de suites à écrire, j'ai déjà du pain sur la planche je crois !**

**Un grand merci aux lecteurs et revieweurs qui continuent à me soutenir en permanence, merci !**

**A très bientôt,**

**MalefoyHeartless**


End file.
